Trou de mémoire
by Caprice K
Summary: Arthur a oublié un détail. Un léger détail... OS écrit pour le 6e nuit du FoF avec le thème "temps".


OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF: écrire un OS sur le fandom de votre choix en moins d'une heure avec un thème donné. Ce texte, dont je suis à moitié contente, répond au thème "temps".

* * *

**Trou de mémoire**

Quelque chose clochait. De là, Arthur en était certain. Pourtant, la mission s'était déroulée comme prévu. Enfin… dans les temps, dirons-nous. Même plus vite que dans les temps puisqu'au lieu de rêver dix ans en dix heures, il avaient rêvés… oui, dix heures en dix heures. A peu près. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange, ils auraient dû se réveiller bien plus tôt. Il ne comprenait ce qu'il c'était passé. Enfin, tout allait pour le mieux.

Il avait eu peur, à un moment donné. Peur que Cobb ne reste coincé dans les limbes. Il aurait étranglé Ariadne de l'avoir laissé tout seul là-bas. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme lui le connaissait. Et pourtant, la jeune fille avait eu raison. Il était revenu. Quand Arthur avait vu Cobb ouvrir les yeux, il n'avait pu empêcher un sourire sincère de s'étaler sur son visage. Mal allait enfin les laisser en paix.

Il s'était ensuite renversé dans son fauteuil, complètement détendu – pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tout allait bien. Ou pas. Il avait essayé de repenser au déroulement du rêve pour comprendre comment ils avaient pu rêver dix heures en dix heures de temps réel. Et il n'y était pas arrivé. A partir de là, il n'avait plus souri.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du premier rêve, celui de Yusuf. Il se souvenait de la pluie (oh, l'imbécile), du train (foutu Cobb), et des projections de Fisher (fichu Fisher). Mais du début du deuxième rêve, rien. Le néant. Et ça, c'était ce qui clochait.

Ce rêve était _son_ rêve. Il avait été le rêveur, il avait donné les murs et les fondations au subconscient de Fisher. C'avait été une démarche répétée, apprise, volontaire. Il devrait, contrairement à Fisher, se souvenir du moindre détail. Fisher avait donné son subconscient. Eveillé, il aurait oublié une bonne partie du rêve. Mais Arthur avait donné sa conscience. Il aurait dû ressentir presque physiquement le monde de son rêve. Mais non. Pourtant, il avait suivi scrupuleusement le plan du labyrinthe. Les instructions d'Ariadne. De l'architecte.

Arthur descendit de l'avion sans même sans rendre compte. Il fallait garder un œil sur Cobb, éviter de se faire prendre à la douane, aller chercher les bagages et surtout, se rappeler. Il ne se voyait pas, lui, le professionnel, aller demander à un type comme... Eames, par exemple, de lui raconter son propre rêve. Quand même.

Arthur adressa un hochement de tête à Cobb qui le remarqua à peine, se ruant vers la sortie sans y croire, l'inception déjà oubliée. L'organisateur attrapa sa valise et, évitant Fisher, chercha Ariadne dans la foule. Il salua Saito, sourit à Yusuf, ignora Eames et trouva enfin l'objet de ses pensées.

Il la héla, et, en la voyant s'avancer vers lui, Arthur su qu'elle avait été avec lui depuis le début du rêve. Elle, elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Restait à lui demander sans en avoir l'air, ce qui allait être compliqué.

Ariadne désigna Cobb d'un mouvement de tête.

- On dirait qu'il a réussi.

- Oui, on dirait bien.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, méditant visiblement son aventure, puis fini par demander :

- Et maintenant ?

Arthur sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son manteau. Une enveloppe contenant un billet d'avion.

- Paris, dit-il simplement, cherchant toujours un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez.

La jeune femme le regarda sans prendre ce qu'il lui tendait.

- Déjà ? Je repars comme ça ?

- Il semblerait bien…

Elle haussa les épaules, résignée. Visiblement, cette fin de contrat ne la surprenait pas.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une architecte pour une nouvelle mission suicide ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Arthur avec son petit sourire caustique. Mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Et un petit sourire, presque moqueur, vint fendre le visage d'Ariadne. Arthur sursauta. Il sentait qu'elle faisait allusion à quelque chose, quelque chose du rêve. Et ne pas comprendre une allusion qui lui était visiblement destinée le frustrait profondément. Il fallait vite trouver un moyen de connaître la vérité.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda la jeune femme sans remarquer son trouble.

- Oh, j'ai un billet pour…

Arthur fouilla ses poches. C'était Cobb, qui lui avait acheté le billet. Il n'avait même pas fait attention. Il failli s'étrangler en lisant la destination, puis sourit.

- Paris.

Son cerveau arrêta de paniquer. Pas besoin de se presser pour demander subtilement à la jeune architecte comment avait été le rêve. Il avait tout son temps.


End file.
